In order to analyze the amount of oil contained in a particular soil at a particular depth in the proximity of a subterranean well, a core or core sample of the well material typically is extracted and brought to the surface for analysis. If the core sample has retained its mechanical and chemical integrity during the trip from downhole to the surface, then an analysis of the core sample will yield accurate data about the percent of fluid and/or gas contained in the formation. The resulting data then may be used to determine the type(s) of fluid--especially oil--that is contained in the formation.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to maintain the mechanical and/or chemical integrity of the core sample during its journey from downhole to the surface. Downhole, the oil and/or water in the formation may contain dissolved gas which is maintained in solution by the extreme pressure exerted on the fluids when they are in the formation. However, unless a pressure core barrel is used, the pressure on the core when the core is downhole will differ dramatically from the pressure experienced on the core sample as the core sample is brought to the surface.
As the pressure on the core sample decreases during the trip to the surface, the fluids in the core tend to expand, and any gas dissolved in the oil or water contained in the sample will tend to come out of solution. In addition, any "mobile oil," or oil that passes through the core in a manner dependent on the permeability, porosity, and/or volume of fluid contained therein, may drain or bleed out of the core and be lost. If protective measures are not taken, then this sellable gas, mobile oil, and/or some water may be lost during transport of the core to the surface. As a result, the core sample will not accurately represent the composition of the downhole formation.
One means for dealing with the foregoing problem is pressure coring, or transporting the core to the surface while maintaining the downhole pressure on the core. Pressure coring helps to maintain both the mechanical and chemical integrity of the core. However, pressure coring is expensive for a number of reasons, including: the manpower required; the many difficulties that must be overcome to effectively handle the pressurized core; and, the expensive procedures required to analyze the pressurized core once it reaches the surface.
Another technique that has been used in an attempt to maintain core integrity is known as sponge coring. In sponge coring, an absorbent sponge or foam material is disposed about the core so that fluids forced out of the core during depressurization are absorbed by the adjacent sponge layer. However, sponge coring has a number of disadvantages.
Sponge coring typically does not provide accurate data regarding the structure of the formation because of inadequate saturation, and because the wettability of the sponge varies with variations in temperature and pressure. Also, the sponge does not protect the core from the drastic changes in pressure experienced during transport of the core to the surface. Thus, the core geometry or mechanical integrity of the core sample may not be preserved during sponge coring. Also, even though the sponge may absorb some of the gas and/or oil that escapes from the core sample, some of that gas and/or oil also may be lost during transport. Finally, in order for the sponge sleeve to protect the core, the sponge sleeve must be in close contact with the core. Close contact is difficult to achieve in broken or unconsolidated cores. And, because of the high friction coefficient of the sponge close contact between the sponge and the core can result in jamming within the coring tool even where the core is hard and consolidated.
Some improvement in sponge coring has been achieved by at least partially saturating the sponge with a pressurized fluid that (1) prevents drilling mud from caking on the sides of the core, and (2) prevents fluid loss from the core. The pressurized fluid is displaced from the sponge as the core enters the core barrel and compresses the sponge lining. However, "perfect saturation" of the sponge is impossible as a practical matter. Thus, air tends to remain trapped in the sponge and skew the final analysis of the formation. Even if the sponge is presaturated, gas and solution gas expelled from the core sample tends to be lost. Therefore, the sponge does not accurately delineate the gas held in the formation. For these and other reasons, sponge coring, even with presaturation, leaves much to be desired.
Other techniques for maintaining core integrity involve changing the composition of the drilling mud that is used so that the drilling mud does not contaminate the core, resulting in an erroneous analysis of core content. In one such technique, a polymer containing two or more recurring units of two different polymers is incorporated in the drilling fluid in order to minimize variation in theological properties at ambient versus high downhole temperatures. Another technique for changing the composition of the drilling mud is to mix an oil based fluid with an organophilic clay gelation agent to regulate the thixotropic qualities of the drilling mud or packer fluid.
Other techniques for maintaining core integrity involve attempts to remove contaminants from the core before it is depressurized. One such technique is to flush the core before the core is depressurized and to lubricate and/or wash the core as it enters the core barrel. Although such techniques may help to maintain core integrity after flushing, flushing techniques are inherently unreliable because the flushing process alters the original content of the core.
Some have attempted to develop compositions which will envelope the core and prevent any change in core composition until the envelope is removed. In one such technique, an aqueous gel, such as carboxymethylhydroxyethylcellulose (CMHEC), has been mixed with an aqueous brine solution and an alkaline earth metal hydroxide, such as calcium hydroxide, to form a gel which serves as a water diversion agent, a pusher fluid, a fracturing fluid, a drilling mud, or a workover or completion fluid. In another such technique, material with colligative properties, particularly a carbohydrate such as sucrose or starch, and optionally a salt, such as potassium chloride, has been added to the drilling mud to mitigate the osmotic loss of the aqueous phase of the drilling mud. Still others have tried pumping an oleophilic colloid through the drill string so that it contacts and is dispersed in an oleaginous liquid forming gel which tends to plug the formation.
Unfortunately, none of these techniques has been completely successful in maintaining the mechanical and chemical integrity of a core sample during transport from downhole to the surface. Also, many of these techniques either are expensive or difficult, and may be dangerous to perform. A safe, economical, and efficient technique is needed by which the integrity of the core sample can be maintained while it is transported from downhole to the surface.